Congo (Patrice Lumumba)
Congo led by Patrice Lumumba is a custom civilization by DMS, with contributions from Senshi, RawSasquatch, Darth and Lime. This mod requires Brave New World. It is part of the 12 Days of Africa event. Overview 'Congo' Patrice Lumumba If the United States has the Rev. Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. and Malcolm X to remember as heroes of the battles in the civil rights movement and “symbols of liberation for people of African descent around the world,” wrote Alan Riding in the New York Times, Congo (for many years known as Zaire) and Africa itself have Patrice Lumumba. Lumumba, a passionate nationalist, became Congo’s first elected prime minister after leading the movement to wrestle control of the country’s independence from Belgium in June of 1960. Two months later, vilified as a Communist by the West in the throes of the Cold War, Lumumba was overthrown and only months after that was murdered with the suspected collusion of the United States and Belgium. Though the United States was cleared of any involvement in Lumumba’s death at the time, suspicions remained and independent investigations continued forty years later. According to sociologist Ludo de Witte in his book The Assassination of Lumumba, Belgian operatives directed and carried out the murder, and even helped dispose of the body. Lumumba’s demise, wrote Bill Berkeley in the New York Times, was a “turning point in history that helps explain how that African nation wound up on the road to its present ruin.” 'Dawn of Man' "Few can claim to have loved Congo like you did, Patrice Lumumba, and fewer still can say to have served it like you. Having helped orchestrate her independence, you went from informer to Prime Minister, and you attempted to steer the nation through the troubling Congo Crisis, asking for international support and africanising the Force Publique. You were unfortunately then betrayed, undercut and eventually executed. But even in death, your nation rallied behind your cause – and you remained as a symbol of both Congolese passion for freedom and Belgian misery for decades to come. And it was only through your efforts that no Congolese worthy of the name will ever be able to forget that it was by fighting that liberty had been won. And now those who would enslave Congo conspire again. Will you preserve your people’s freedom from those who would shackle them? Will you make a Congo – eternal and strong – one that will never crumble? Will you build a Civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Greetings, I am Patrice Lumumba. I liberated my homeland from Imperialists, if you are one, turn back. If you are a friend, we welcome you into our lands." Defeat: "You bring only suffering to these lands. I hope the Congolese people will continue to seek the path I have laid out for them." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''DMS'': Design, Art, Code, Text *''Senshi'': Map *''RawSasquatch'': Art *''DarthStarkiller'': Civ Icon, Pedias *''Lime'': DOM Text Category:All Civilizations Category:DMS Category:Danmacsch Category:Bantu Cultures Category:12 Days of Africa Category:Congo